


Love apples' bouquet and wine

by Mary_the_gardener



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Firenze | Florence, Flowers, Gen, Poisoning, Renaissance Era, mandrake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Holiday Horror 2020





	Love apples' bouquet and wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comicArtistA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicArtistA/gifts).




End file.
